Apologies
by Ocean Prince
Summary: Miku regretted everything she had said to Luka and all she wanted was to apologize to her. LukaxMiku/Yuri/Oneshot.


**Apologies**

* * *

><p>Miku had never felt so lonely in her life. She had been crying so much tonight that it almost feel as if she was drowning in her own sorrow. Miku brought a hand over the wetness of her cheeks and then slowly closed her eyes, tears falling once more. Thinking about the past events that had just occurred, the teal-haired girl then slowly moved her hand on the bed where Luka had always slept. The absence of her girlfriend's presence made Miku sob all over again. The wrinkles of the fabrics and the bedsheets where it lay felt cold and lonely. Memories of her beloved Luka slowly flooded her mind, making Miku hug herself in self-loathe and pity.<p>

"Luka..." The whisper was soft and forlorn and it hitched a bit when Miku cried again. "I didn't mean to say that to you."

The previous events then recalled back in her mind; she hugged herself again when she remembered how much guilt and anger she felt at that time.

_"Luka why do you always have to ruin everything!"_

Miku could just hear her own voice echo in her head.

_"God, now mom will probably hate," Miku groaned and stared at her girlfriend in seething anger. _

_"I didn't mean to... I'm sorry, Miku."_

Miku took a deep breathe and then slowly closed her eyes again. She remembered how apologetic Luka was. Her face was plastered with guilt all over her and thinking back about it further also had Miku wallow herself in regret and remorse.

_"Get out! I never want to see you again!"_

The pain in Miku's body was unbearable. She hated herself for saying something like that and most importantly she hated how she's so irrational and impulsive at times. She remembered how Luka's expression fell with so much grief at those words. Miku had never seen such a side of Luka_. _She was often capable of Miku's impulsive behaviour but the guilty expression she had worn showed that she was so sorry at what she did; so sorry to the extent that she would leave on behalf of Miku's wishes.

"Luka..." Miku laid a hand on the bed to where Luka had always slept beside her. They would stay at each other's sides at so many countless nights and they would spend their time to do something fun with each other at so many occasions. And the bond that they so deeply shared might as well be ruined at this point of time. "I didn't mean to say that, Luka..."

Miku had always dreaded the day when she had to come out to her mother, tell her that she's dating a woman and that she loved her so very much. She found it unfair with this kind of couple; if she was dating a boy then it wouldn't make much of a difference. There would be no conflicts within the realms of society and there would be no kind of aversion left from other people's eyes. It would be happy and normal, just like any other couple.

But Miku's relationship with Luka wasn't considered normal. And because of that she has to tell the world that she loves her, especially to her mom. Miku's mother was very religious; she was important to her and she can understand why Luka felt so sorry when she screwed up her meeting with her mother. However, Miku felt guilty now at what she did. She wanted Luka back, she wanted to embrace her and feel her presence once more. She didn't care about anyone else but Luka.

"Luka, please come back..." Miku's soft mutterings were then cut off when she heard a soft rattle from outside of the bedroom. Miku's heart almost leapt out of her throat when she realized who it could possibly be. "Luka..." Heart beating more faster and faster, Miku quickly got off the bed, opened the door and hurriedly walked to where the sound was coming from. She had never felt so excited and when she finally searched whomever she was searching for, Miku could almost feel her heart explode in happiness at the sight of her girlfriend's presence.

"Luka..."

"Aha... I just forgot my clothes." Luka explained. She was standing in the doorway, laughing slightly. "I was just heading to my friend's house but I realized I forgot my stuff. I'm sorry, Miku. I understand you don't want me here."

Miku stared at her, unable to say anything as she realized something. "Luka, that was three hours ago." Miku's voice squeaked across the room, making her statement almost inaudible. She felt so nervous speaking to her now because of their previous fight.

"I know, I'll just-"

Miku knew her girlfriend; from the way she stood and how she looked at her Miku knew that she was just plainly covering up the truth. "Luka, you didn't really forget your clothes." Miku walked closer to her, slender legs motioning slowly. Miku knew that Luka was also crying, and from Luka's nervous expression that she wore, she could tell that Luka wanted to say something, but was just too afraid to say it. "Luka..." Miku's eyes fell to the floor as the distance between their bodies began to close in. "I'm crying too, you know." Unable to hold her tears and emotions much longer, she grabbed Luka and hugged her so tight that her girlfriend could barely breathe.

"Miku..."

The teal-haired girl's sobs were heard across the room and she buried her face in Luka's neck. Luka always had this particular sweet scent on her, Miku noticed. And she was so glad to smell that familiar scent of her girlfriend's once more.

"I'm so sorry, Luka." Miku pleaded, her words drowning out because she had her face on the flesh of Luka's neck. "I didn't mean to say those things! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me, Luka, please."

"Miku..." A tear was already rolling down on Luka's cheeks. "I didn't know you would cry. I thought you hated me."

Hated? How could Miku possibly hate Luka?

"Idiot, I never said I hated you," Miku murmured, her hands still wrapped around Luka's. "I was just angry at you."

Luka smiled at those words, glad that her relationship with her girlfriend had been made up. "Then I'm sorry for making you angry."

"I know that," Miku said. "You already apologized earlier but I was so angry at you that time. I should be the only one who's apologizing. I probably hurt your feelings."

Luka's smile on her face widened. She was so happy; not once had she heard Miku talk so much about her feelings until now. "It's fine, Miku-sweetie."

Miku grinned at how Luka is back at using the endearing nicknames they had given for each other. She loved it when Luka gave her the fullest attention, she can be so sweet sometimes.

"Luka..." Miku gripped tighter onto Luka's blouse, her face still on her neck as she immersed herself on every little scent of her girlfriend's. "Please don't leave me ever gain. I felt so... lonely."

Luka managed to chuckle. Miku was so adorable and at times she can't help but feel so lucky to have such a cute girlfriend. "I won't. You know I love you, Miku."

Miku withdrew her head from Luka and looked up at her girlfriend's ocean blue eyes. Miku could see her own reflection in those oh so deep orbs and as she stared further she found herself smiling; smiling that her beloved Luka was hers again. Miku also saw that Luka was smiling too, and she was grinning so widely at her when she gave her Miku a kiss on the forehead.

Miku giggled a bit. She wanted more. The teal-haired girl pushed her head slightly and gave her girlfriend a sweet kiss on the lips. She noticed that Luka was wearing a cherry-flavoured lipgloss and she smiled even more in happiness because it was her very own favourite.

"You won't leave me, right...?"

Luka grinned again and returned the kiss, this time their tongues touching slightly. "Of course not, Miku-sweetie. I love you."

Miku giggled and embrace her girlfriend again. Never again would they depart, never again.


End file.
